The specification relates to recommending content to a user.
A user can obtain news items from one or more websites. For example, a user can receive a news feed from a web server. However, the user may not be interested in the received news items. For example, the news items may not be relevant to the user's interest. In another example, the news items describe news associated with a location that may not be relevant to the user.